Retail store locations, such as grocery stores, drug stores, discount stores, and convenience stores, typically use shelving both to store and display items, such as yogurt. Frequently such items are not displayed in stores using the same shipping containers (e.g., cardboard boxes and other shipping systems, such as a combination of cardboard trays and plastic wrap) that are used to ship the items to the stores. Rather, items are frequently taken out of shipping containers and placed in display systems within stores.
Hand-trucks are frequently used to move shipping containers between store display systems in areas where customers select products for purchase and backroom storage areas (including but not limited to backroom coolers) and/or store shipment areas.
Frequently, shipping systems are opened from the top to access products within the systems. Thus, when shipping systems, such as cardboard boxes, are stacked on top of each other on a typical hand-truck, access is limited to the top of the top stacked shipping system or box.
When items like overstock or expired items are to be sent from a store display area to a backroom storage area and/or a store shipment area, such items frequently are placed into a shipping system, such as cardboard box, from the top, and then the individual shipping systems are stacked on top of one another on a hand-truck. Sometimes, the original shipping system may have been discarded and/or otherwise is not available for this purpose.